A Toy and a Friend
by Revanation
Summary: Hermione recieves a birthday gift from Ginny and Harry comes to visit.


Chapter One

A toy and a Friend

Twenty seven year old Hermione Granger walked the quite streets of Muggle London, England with her arms full of groceries as thick snowflakes drifted down from the heavens, covering her snow clothes and beanie. Walking up the front steps to her door the burnet struggled with her keys. It was times like these that she wished she didn't live in an area where discretion was advised to hide her magical abilities.

"Oh, come on," she growled under her breath. Finally with and audible click the door swung open. "Cookie, I'm home," she called to her familiar. A fat grey and black tabby cat meowed from her perch on a windowsill in the kitchen. Hermione acquired the tabby seven months ago and babied her when her original familiar, Crookshanks, died due to old age. Crookshanks hadn't been young when a then thirteen year old Hermione first bought him at Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley.

Making her way to the kitchen, the young witch placed her groceries on a small table for two. "Exuo," she charmed her groceries with wand-less magic, a talent she was increasingly skillful at. An assortment of foods moved through the air as they found their respective places of belonging in the refrigerator, pantry, or cupboards. Even the paper bags she carried the groceries found their way to a space between the refrigerator and the small dishwasher.

Cookie had moved off the windowsill and begun rubbing against Hermione's leg during the spell. "Food time huh?" scratched the cats back. "Well what do you want tonight, liver or tuna?"

"Meow."

"Tuna? Good choice." Hermione rifled through a small cupboard for the cat food and opened the can. With a wet splat it flopped into a small cat bowl. "Don't eat too fast." Leaving Cookie to her own devices, Hermione went upstairs and stripped; on the way up she cast a quick spell to rid herself of all the water and snow she tracked in. "Time for a shower," mumbled under her breath. She had long day at the office and it was time to relax.

After long shower and fresh shave, the young witch dried off with a thick warm towel, though she knew plenty of spells that could have dried her instantly, she chose to use the conventional means. There was just something about feeling the fabric against her freshly smooth skin that she enjoyed.

Coming out of the master bathroom and into her room, she fished through her drawers for a clean pair of underwear. She pulled out a black cheeky thong. She was in the middle of putting it on when she spotted her new toy, still in its box. It was gift from Ginny as an early birthday present. Her friends' reasoning was that since Hermione's breakup with Ron two year after school she had no longer had a way to relax.

It was true, she never did relax between work and household chores, but it was quite embarrassing to be given a vibrator from her best friend and be told to masturbate. Ginny hadn't used those words, but it was clear what she meant. They had a lengthy discussion about it after words and the red head was dead set in her mind the Hermione needed a few good orgasms. "They help you relax after stressful day and help you sleep at night. In the morning you'll be able to concentrate on work. Just look at me, how do you think I keep up with being Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies?"

"A vibrator helps you play Quidditch?" Hermione had asked skeptically. "How did you get a Muggle device anyways, it's not like they teach you that in Muggle Studies." Ginny was one of the few pure-blooded witches that had taken the Muggle Studies class. She, like her father Arthur, had a fascination with muggles.

Ginny smiled. "Oh I know how to get around. And yes I do use a vibrator, I have this small one called a bullet vibrator that I use during the games." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "It holds in the folds and I use magic to power it." Hermione gave a silent 'Oh.' Ginny smiled again, "You'll be using yours before the weekends out," she stated confidently.

Back in the present Hermione finished putting on her underwear and picked up the box and bit her lip as she read the instructions on the back, simple enough. There were five speeds, turn the knob clock-wise to turn on and adjust speeds, insert, place the 'rabbit ears' against clitoris and off you go. "Water proof," the curious woman read. As if the words snapped her out a trance she quickly placed the box back in the drawer and slammed it shut, her face red with embarrassment. Walking over to her closet fast she picked out a plain white t-shirt and pulled it over her head. "I don't need it;" whispered to her-self as she pulled her hair out of the shirt's neck hole "Just because Ginny thinks so, doesn't mean orgasms are essential to life."

Making her way down stairs to her living room, wand in hand, she used an air heating spell to warm the household. Picking up the days issue of the Daily Prophet from a large coffee table in front of the tan couch and sat in her favorite chair, a matching recliner. Reading the date, October 01, 2006, Hermione began to peruse Europe's Wizarding World's most prestigious newspaper, starting with the headline.

"_Harry Potter, The next Head of Auror's Office_?" Hermione read aloud. It was news to her. She had heard rumors that past week that Harry was running for office, but she paid them no mind. The young reader decided she would have to ask Harry about it next time they met. She tried to read more, but only succeeded in reading the same sentence fifteen times. Finally growling in frustration, she turned out all the lights and headed to her room.

Upstairs she opened up her underwear drawer and pulled out the vibrator box. Using a quick spell she soon had the pink toy in her hand. Scrutinizing the silicon penis she passed her fingers over is smooth yet uneven features. Taking it to the bath room she washed it extensively with warm soapy water and dried it off with a spell.

Returning to her bed she turned off her main light and turned on the nightstand lamp. Hesitantly she opened her mouth and inserted the toy. It had a distinct rubbery taste to it as she continued to force it in all the way down to its base. Gagging, she experimentally turned it on. The vibrations tickled her lips as she sucked hard on it. Pulling it out slowly, a string a spit still connected from the tip to her lips, she mentally compared it to Ron's prick. It was a little larger, seven inches compared to his six, and the taste and texture was different. The vibrator had a rubber silicon taste with small bumps and ridges, though still smooth while Ron had a tangy and somewhat salty taste and was a tad hairy at the base. She sucked his balls only once, but the pubic hair, while minimal, was a vast turn off for her.

So far she was enjoying the adult toy as she traced her now hardening nipples with it, reaching her left hand up and under her pajama and began to pinch, twist, and pull her pert nipples. Slowly she brought the masturbation toy to her waist and pulled it away. Hesitantly she pushed the head up against her labia through her silken thong.

The vibrations sent a shiver through her body and her lower lips began to swell with arousal, their outline pressed firmly against the silk underwear. She pressed harder and turned the tip every which way. Soon she began to remove her clothing.

Ding-Dong!

The sound of the doorbell made her jump, heart beating in her chest as if trying to escape. In a way she was grateful, she felt dirty from her self-indulgence and felt that she would have been more so if allowed to continue. On the other hand, she was highly aroused and was not eager to get up and answer the door.

Slipping her thong back into place she turned on her main bedroom light and walked over to her vanity and looked in the mirror, she picked her wand off the table top and with a swish she spoke, "Scry." On her porch stood a young man her age in beaten robes of grey and black with a spectacled face and black hair sprayed out in every which way as if in perpetual bed head status. His vivid green eyes drew her in; he was quite a handsome young man with only a feint lightning bolt shaped scar marring his features at the center of his forehead.

"Harry," she breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione had been afraid it might have been her parents or someone else. She knew Harry for most of her life and was _very_ good friends with him. Making her way down stairs she didn't bother putting on a bra or pants as she had worn the same in front of him before and neither thought anything of it. Quickly she opened the door and greeted her friend as she used her other hand to flip on some lights. "Harry! Come on in," the Auror obliged and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hermione, it's good to see you again," he smiled warmly. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your birthday party Saturday. I didn't wake you did I?"

"That's all right, I did get your gift though," referring to a fifty dollar gift card to Bath and Body Works, she used it to get mint soaps and lavender bubble bath. "And no you didn't wake me I was just reading. So how have you been?" she inquired of her dearest friend. She couldn't keep the worry out of her voice though as she noticed his clothes really were quite beat up.

"Meh, I've been better. Work has me really beat up," he admitted. It was a large step from his school days when he would keep everything bottled up and lash out at every one after holding it in for so long.

"Running for Auror's Head of Office?" she asked, hoping it was that, but knowing from the looks of his clothes it was much more serious, Hermione also noticed the way he moved stiffly as if hurt or sore.

"No, and I haven't decided if I'll run or not, I would like to discuss it with you." He held up a hand to stall his best friend, "Not though tonight I just want to relax. What's really got me beat was a couple of "_Voldemort zealots_,"" he snorted as he hung up his winter clothes on the coat rack. With a quick word they were dried and the snow gone. Hermione was impressed, Harry's wand-less magic had increased exponentially since she saw him last five months ago.

"You would think people would get a clue that you will smack them around if they try to go dark," her laughter was forced. So was Harry's. There was an awkward moment as Hermione closed the door to keep the cold out. She frowned out at the snow and wondered why there was so much snow when it was barely into fall. "Would you like some tea?" she asked suddenly, hoping to brighten the atmosphere to what it was twenty seconds ago.

"Yes please. What kind do you have?"

"Depends, you want Muggle or Magical?"

"Magical."

"In that case I have Witches Warmer, Warlock Will, or Merlin's Delight. It's a new one, kind of has a raspberry chocolate taste to it. Sounds weird but it's actually quite good."

"I think I'll go with the Witches Warmer," he decided as the two friends made their way to the small kitchen. Harry sat down and began petting Cookie who made her was to him as Hermione put hot water in the kettle and turned on the two burner gas stove.

"So you get any interesting gifts?" The-Boy-Who-Lived asked looking up at Hermione. Said witch was glad her back was turned against the man; her face was beet red as she thought of her toy. Her arousal had not gone away and she prayed that Harry wasn't very good at reading body language. Earlier when she opened the door she had forgotten her hardened nipples and when she realized she prayed that Harry chalked it up to the incoming cold air. She sat down in the opposite chair from Harry

"None of particular interest, a coke bottle cap necklace from Luna to keep me safe from Snorkwhumpers."

"Snorkwhumpers?"

"Don't know, first I heard of them. Ron gave me a beautiful pair of silver combs, dwarven made. George gave me a fake diamond ring that squirts pepper spray of all things. That's the most exciting thing you would be interested in," she smiled from across the table. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley did make me batch of cookie, would you like some?"

"Yes please," the Auror responded eagerly. "It feels like it was a lifetime ago since I had any of her cooking."

"You really should get out more Harry," Hermione responded as she moved up to get the cookies from a cupboard. "You burry yourself in work and drop of the radar," she reprimanded her friend.

"I could say the same of you."

"At least I keep a social life," the two former classmates chuckled and made small talk and ate Mrs. Weasley's cookies until the water boiled and the kettle whistled shrilly. Making the tea Hermione motioned Harry to join her in the living room. Harry took the couch while Hermione commandeered her recliner, pulling her legs up, knees under her chin. She sipped her tea and noticed her friend go pink in the ears and look away. With a start she realized that he had a good look at her panties. While he had seen her in such clothing before, she had never been aroused beforehand. A dark patch made the silk fabric cling to her womanhood outlying it: labia major and minor, and her clitoris. She had become wet masturbating and never realized it.

Mortified Hermione dropped her legs, placed her tea cup hurriedly on the coffee table on her right and pulled her pajama shirt over her crotch. She didn't know who was redder, but she was too embarrassed to care. Glancing over at the clock she saw it was nine thirty and nervously asked. "You tired? Why don't you stay here tonight? You have a set of clothes here."

"Uh, yeah," he said tight lipped. "Shower open?"

"Yes, extra towels are in the bathroom cabinet if you want one. I'm…I'm going to stay down here and clean up," she finished somewhat lamely; hoping against hope Harry didn't think she was being a closet pervert or was being one himself.

"Uh, yeah." Awkwardness ensued. Suddenly Harry downed his cup and went upstairs. Hermione finally stood up once she heard the shower upstairs running. The witch picked up Harry's teacup and took hers along with it to the kitchen and cleaned them the Muggle way. She dreaded facing Harry again. Hermione was about to dry the cups when a thought flashed through her mind.

"My vibrator!" it was still on her bed of cream colored sheets and easy to see. There was no way that Harry could have missed it. She rushed upstairs and used fast vanishing charm on the box and hid the pink toy in her night stand drawer next to a Muggle vampire-romance novel titled Twilight. Hermione panted from the quick excursion and let out a somewhat aggravated sigh. The shower water turned off in the bathroom and Hermione knew she didn't have long to change her love-juice soaked thong in place with something a little dryer and covering. Unfortunately all she had was G-strings, a few T-strings, cheeky bottoms, and very lacy or sheer boyshorts. She stripped of her wet cheeky bottoms and was in the middle of putting on her most conservative magenta colored boyshorts when Harry opened the bathroom door clad in pajama pants. He had a nice view of her woman hood as Hermione had one foot in and one foot raised in the air.

Hermione's face paled considerably while Harry's went redder than an overly ripe radish. Harry turned away quickly to give Hermione privacy. 'Not that it will do me any good now,' she thought humiliated. She was almost tempted to just go naked, but tossed that thought out the window as it was foolish and unethical. The woman finished dressing. It still didn't feel enough though as her lacy boyshorts actual left plenty to be seen, including her French strip, but Hermione refused to put on pajama pants as Harry had already seen her most private of parts.

"You can turn around now, I'm descent." When Harry didn't more she tried again. "Harry, you can turn around."

"Yeah, um. Yeah." Hermione raised an eyebrow when a thought struck her. He had an erection and was afraid to show her.

"Well whatever, I'm going down stairs to turn off the lights," she feigned ignorance. "I'll be back up."

"No I'll go. I'm going to sleep on the couch anyways." Hermione chided as she came up and hugged him from behind.

"No you won't, what you saw tonight doesn't change anything. We slept together before during our school days." It wasn't quite the truth as the two were actually hunting down Horcruxes at the time. Neither did the sleep with each other in any intimate or sexual way. Harry nodded and Hermione went down stairs to shut off the lights and lock the doors.

When she came back up Harry was in her bed, a large King sized Tempur-Pedic foam mattress. Hermione crawled in on her side and the two snuggled closely, their faces less than a foot apart as they stared into each other's eyes. "So," Harry began, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione was silent for several minutes before replying. "It was a gift from Ginny," she explained, "Said I needed to have a few good orgasms to relax."

"That sounds like her. She did, and still does I suppose, like to use toys."

"I think she may have been right, I haven't had a good orgasm since several months before my break up with Ron. Now that I think about it, it kind of depresses me," she sighed. Harry said nothing for several minutes before replying slowly.

"Last time I had sex was three months before my breakup with Ginny," he said flipping onto his back. Harry and Ginny had broken up four years ago. Ginny's reason was that Harry never communicated and never let her in, and that was on the rare occasion he was home. Harry had buried himself in work even more than now back then. Harry's reason was that she was too clingy, though Hermione knew that was a lie. Harry had been broken up about it and only she could tell. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione. For several seconds neither spoke. The two scooted to gather and held each other.

"Harry," Hermione started slowly, "We are just two love loss souls aren't we." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, we are." A question popped into Hermione's head.

"So since you haven't had sex, did you ever masturbate?" she asked shyly, never before had she had a talk quite like this with Harry, Ginny yes, but not Harry. The wizard cheeks burned red.

"A few times, I haven't in a while. You, I mean other than tonight?"

"I did rub myself a few times through my pants, but not enough to get me aroused," she admitted unashamed. That's what she liked about Harry, the two could talk about the most private of things and awkwardness would disappear in the matter of a few minutes. A surprisingly comfortable silence fell over the two when Hermione pressed up against Harry.

They both froze. Hermione could feel the underside of Harry's erection on the flat of her stomach. Harry tried to pull away, but Hermione stopped him. "Harry, it's alright." She brought a hand up to stroke the side of his face and to push his unruly hair out of his eyes. Unexpectedly Harry kissed her.

It wasn't one of the friendly kisses he would give her on the side of the cheek when the two met or departed, it was a passionate kiss on the lips. Hermione's back went ram-rod straight before melting into the kiss. Harry's tongue pressed against her lips gently, asking for permission to enter. Hermione granted it. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. Hermione could help but to enjoy the texture and taste. It was wet and slick with a fleshy-gummy taste. The two broke out of the snog, Hermione mentally cursing their need for air.

The two smiled gaily at each other. Without warning Harry turned and was on top of her, arms on either side of her body. Hermione was getting hot, and so was Harry, as she ran her hands over his toned chest.

Harry had started doing pushups and sit-ups every day as well as several cardiovascular activities to keep himself in shape for his job as an Auror. The self-imposed training program left Harry lean with a slim yet toned build.

"Let's get these covers off," Hermione said, voice filled with anticipation. With just barely a flick of the wrist Hermione had the covers off them. Magic was a nice thing to have in positions like this. Harry leaned his head down to kiss her and Hermione mimicked his motion, catching each other's lips for another round of snogging. Their tongues clashed slowly, putting pressure on one another, each enjoying the taste and sensation of another tongue in their mouth. Again the need for oxygen separated the two.

Slowly Harry brought a hand underneath Hermione's white pajama shirt, slowly tracing his fingertips over her smooth skin. She giggled as they passed over her ribs, she was extremely ticklish there. The two joined for another passionate kiss as they worked in tandem to remove her shirt. With a break for air the shirt was gone, gibing Harry a nice view of Hermione's firm B-sized breast, her nipples small and pert as the cool air and arousal hardened them.

Harry slowly began to suck on Hermione's right nipple while toying with her left with his hand. His partner wrapped her legs around him and pulled their hips together, Harry's erection pressed firmly into her vagina through their clothing. Harry suddenly stopped and pulled Hermione up and they shifted into a kneeling lotus pose.

Hermione looped her thumbs around Harry's waist band slowly and his member popped free. She felt the tip of hit touch her stomach, but her eyes never left Harry's as her right hand slid down his chest and gripped his manhood. She slowly pumped his cock as the two kissed again; she vaguely thought of how smooth it felt when she cupped his hairless balls with her other hand. Harry's hands in the meantime where kneading Hermione's breast and her lower lips through her panties. They continued their administrations for several minutes until Harry slipped his hand down Hermione's now damp underwear. His hand massaged her labia, 'warming' her up for events yet to come.

Soon after Hermione let out a soft moan, cut short as Harry kissed her once more. The two broke apart from each other and Hermione pushed Harry on to his back. Deciding to take things further, Harry slid Hermione's wet boy shorts off. Taking a quick breather the two smiled at each other, both on cloud nine. Suddenly bashful, Hermione moved around and face-sat Harry, her damp crotch inches above his mouth, legs on either side of his head. Leaning forward, the witch opened her mouth and guided her friend's stiff dick into her mouth. Enjoying the 69 position, the two eagerly performed oral sex on one another.

The sensation of her pussy being lick and sucked was a new experience for Hermione, it was simply never done before and under Harry administrations she was enjoying it immensely. It felt so good that she nearly stopped sucking his cock, which had a slight mint taste to it from her soap. Taking a deep breath, the slowly took the entire appendage in, his tip brushing and pushing into the back of her throat. Tightening her lips and slightly applying pressure with her teeth, Hermione began to hum. Her reward was Harry stopping his licking and gasp of pleasure. Sucking hard, Hermione slowly withdrew her mouth from his penis until she got to the tip and started the process over again.

Several intense minutes of blissful pleasure passed when Harry's rock hard erection began to pulse, pre-cum leaking out. The fluid was tasted and swallowed by Hermione, who enjoyed the slightly bitter tasting liquid. It didn't take long for Harry's sperm to launch into Hermione's mouth and throat. The volume of jizz surprised the young witch as her mouth was nearly completely filled; she sat up as dribbles leaked out of her lips and dripped down onto her breast, Harry's cock still spurting a little bit of semen. Taking her time, Hermione slowly swallowed.

"It's been awhile since you've had release," she gasped, short on breath. Harry replied with a grunt, not stopping his pussy licking. Hermione continued to face sit on Harry as she smeared the semen that had leaked out of her mouth and onto her breast, enjoying the feeling of jizz on her erect nipples. Slowly she leaned forward and began giving Harry another blowjob. She was sucking off extra semen from his cock when an idea struck her. Taking the tip out of her mouth she spread his urethra and began dabbing it with her tongue. Harry let out a moan, letting Hermione that he enjoyed her new treatment.

To return the favor, Harry slipped his right middle finger into Hermione's slit, his finger tip brushing firmly against the rough spot in her vagina. The witch gasped as her G-spot was stimulated. Taking a breath she gave him instructions, "Long and slow strokes," she panted hard, eyes un-focusing. It was then that a 'need-to-pee' feeling began to build up in Hermione, a small part of her wondered if Harry would be alright if she squirted, knowing that some men found it gross. The thought disappeared as fast as it had come. Harry was not the type to be disgusted by Hermione.

"H-Harry," she moaned under her breath in a panting whisper as her love juices poured out of her urethra like water out of a fountain. Most of her intoxicating fluids filled Harrys mouth, the wizard choking a little bit as he swallowed, the rest smeared his lips, cheeks, and chin.

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry's breath tickling the witch's womanhood, causing her to giggle. "Warn me next time."

"Sorry, I tried." She apologized as she sat up. Her breast heaving as she tried to recover from her orgasm. "Want to-Oh!" the sudden feel of Harrys tongue lapping her puckered anus. "Oh," she mumbled under her breath as her eyelids flicked. She sank lower until she was only a few centimeters from sitting on her friends face. "Oh," she repeated dreamily. For several minutes Harry continued to give Hermione a rim-job. It was unexpectedly pleasure able, never before had she tried anal play.

A hand slowly moved down her tummy and towards her swollen womanhood. Pressing her first two fingers into her clit, Hermione began to rub franticly, her actions filled with need. While her right hand busied itself with her nether regions, her left hand played with her nipples. "Harry," she panted, euphoria lacing her breath, "I'm coming." The pressure in her lower abdomen built up, prompting Hermione to rub faster until finally she squirted.

"Whoa," Harry grunted in surprise as Hermione's love juice made all the way to his thighs. "Old Faithfull anyone?" he asked with a laugh. The witch on top of him gave a strangled laugh of embarrassment as she collapsed on him.

"That-that was unexpected," her chest heaved as she fought for air.

"First time with a squirt like that?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Did you like it?"

"Hmm," Hermione hummed. "The butt licking or the squirting?" she asked.

"Both."

For several seconds Hermione was silent as she contemplated the night's actions. She always considered herself a bit prude, not counting sharing a bed with Harry or Ron to sleep in, and just earlier that night she had reservations about her vibrator. When she was with Ron, all they ever did was have a bit of oral sex and always used the marital position.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's pelvis, his still hard member brushing the top of her hair. "Hermione," panic was clearly heard in the wizard's voice. Realizing she remained silent for too long she sat up and inched her way down, sensually rubbing her labia along Harry's chest until she was far enough to get a good lick of her love juice on Harrys thigh.

It was an odd taste, being mixed with leg hair and sweat, but lovely none the less with its sweet sugary taste. "It was pleasant, for both experiences." She finally said after enjoying her fluids. "Care to give me some more?" the question filled with wanting, her voice coy and shy.

"Yes. I have an idea. Where is your toy?" Though she couldn't see him, Hermione could hear the eager grin on Harry's face, which she realized was between her legs. She started to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "What is it 'Mione?"

"Us talking like this in this position," she said between peals of laughter. Harry was silent for several seconds until she could feel his chest shaking with silent laughter and wasn't at all surprised when it burst forth in a geyser of hilarity. Finally the two stopped, only an occasional chuckle or giggle escaping their lips until finally Hermione crawled off her friend and over to her night stand where she hid her fake phallus. Pulling open the drawer she withdrew her toy.

"Now what?" Harry grinned at her as he used her sheets to wipes some of her love juice off of his glasses, which for some reason annoyed her despite the fact that they were already wet.

"Now we have some fun," he said as he moved of the bed, having replaced his glasses. He moved around the bed until he was behind her and whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck. "Even done it doggy style?" Hermione blushed, no she hadn't and wasn't sure if she would like such a dirty position. After a small internal debate she decided 'why not?' and moved on to her bed, breast flat on the mattress with her rear in the air. Harry took her vibrator from her hand and turned it on.

Instead of plunging the tip into her core like she expected, he placed the area with the most vibrations on her anus. The young witch gave a squeak of surprise that soon became low throaty murmurs of pleasure. Hermione could feel the wizards right hand squeeze and massage her buttocks, while enjoyable, made the witch feel rather dirty. The feeling of dirtiness and pleasure intensified her friend removed the vibrator and once again began licking her anus as his right hand now massaged her brown hole, she didn't know where he had taken her vibrator, but she couldn't bring herself to care as the first finger entered her.

The sensation was incredibly arousing as Harrys middle finger pumped into her. Her whole body shook with pleasure as she mewled underneath Harry's administrations. "Oh," it came out a shaky purr as her eyelids began to drift down. "Oh," she cried out this time as her vibrator slid along her vagina, is vibrations sending shivers up and down her spine and legs, causing them to buckle and Harry's finger being pulled out, further adding to the pleasure.

Hermione began to pant even harder as Harry torturously began to slide the vibrator into her swollen vagina causing her to buck which further aroused her. Slowly pumping the toy into her womanhood, Harry slid a second finger into her causing another string of 'ohs and ahs' to slip from her lips. "More," she whimpered as her best friend began to spread his fingers in her anus in a scissor like motion.

Suddenly Harry stopped, causing Hermione to moan in disappointment when he removed his fingers and leaving a still vibrating toy in her sheath. Instead of further sexual action Harry spread Hermione legs further apart, lowering her butt level with his cock. "Do you mind if I use your wand?"

"No, go ahead," Hermione replied, her confusion melting once she heard the familiar lubricating charm escape Harry's lips. Her anus suddenly wet with a lotion coating. Eagerly anticipating the next series of events she reached back and spread her ass cheeks, giving Harry the use of his hands. "Uhnn," the young witch moaned as the tip pressed against her black cherry. "Harder," she moaned into her mattress as an involuntary thrust caused her to press her friends cock further into her rear entrance.

Harry grunted as he slid his cock further into Hermione's butt, a small part of her was glad he was enjoying this a as much as she was, that thought quickly disappeared as a "full" feeling entered her and the fleshy slap of Harrys scrotum smacked her ass overwrote her other senses. "Faster Harry," Hermione moaned as her friend sped up in his vigorous thrusting.

As ecstasy began to cloud Hermione's mind, she made an effort to reach her pink toy and began pumping. With each full length pump came more intense delight that soon had Hermione's eyes rolling into the back of her head as whiteness engulfed her vision. The feeling of both her holes being pleasured was too much for the young woman and she collapsed as her womanhood once more sprayed her love juice. She could feel Harry's cock pulsate as she lay prone on her bed as he came one last time. Hot semen spurted into Hermione's anus, quickly followed by a collapsing Harry who turned as not to crush the smaller woman, his cock pulling out as he did so followed by liquid warmth that dribbled down between her buttocks.

The two friends lay there pant from the exertion an gave each other loving, if rather dazed and tired smiles, that showed they were a couple now and would deal with their problems together in the future like they had as schoolmates. Slowly Hermione pulled out her faux phallus and let if drop to the floor after turning it off. Climbing back up onto a proper position on the bed she gestured for Harry to join her.

The new found lovers crawled under the sheets and snuggled, ignoring the stench of sweat and sex. Hermione drifted off to sleep on Harry's chest, one of his arms wrapped protectively around her. The bespectacled man removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand and shut off the light. His last thoughts were on how Ron and Ginny would react to the news when it was broken to them. A small smile twitched on his lips when as pleasant dreams overcame his mind and Hermione's body pulled closer to his.

XoXoXo

Well this is my latest smut story and I think it is my best. Though I must admit I find the last two paragraphs to be weak, having rushed them. I have been working on this story for some time now, most of the year I think, and I wanted to just get it finished.

On a side note the day's and dates match up, I went back to 2006 on my laptop's calendar and checked.

I may or may not continue it, if I get enough people asking for another chapter I might. But if I do don't expect it any time soon, especially since college just started. (Last semester Woot Woot!)

Take care.

Revanation


End file.
